fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikayo Tenshi
Ikayo Tenshi was the second person to inherit the name of "Tenshi" which was bestowed upon him by the "Unknown Force". His name means "Under-World Angel" which is also his alias. Ikayo became a "Tenshi" at the age of 6. Background Ikayo's original name is unknown. He lived in an orphanage since the day he was born. Ikayo, one day, wandered off on his 6th birthday and encountered the "Unkown Force". This being taught him "Purgatory" magic. Like Ueyo, this took him one year in another dimension which took about 5 minutes in real time. When Ikayo was transported back, he was picked up by magic theives. These theives wanted to raise him as a child to help them make profit off of hits. Their next hit was the orphanage where he lived. Ikayo witnessed the theives kill off his fellow orphin friends. As a result, he used his new knowledge to take out the theives. When his foster mother and father came to him and said that selling him to a familly will make them a fortune, all he did was smile and kill them as well. He didn't realize it until he turned 13, but the purpose that the "Unknown Force" gave to him was to destroy anyone with selfish and evil intent. "The Force of Morale" was his power. At 10 years old, Ikayo enrolled into the military and left at the age of 13. Now he is a mercenary mage for hire. Personality/Appearance Ikayo has spiked black hair with some strands of white hair. He wears a long black coat and a black vest that is cut short at his lower ribs where you can see part of his tatoo, along with black gloves and pants. He can use magic to create dark angel wings on his back. Ikayo has a sister personality and he believes that, other than God, he has inherited the right to judge and punish. He absolutley hates greedy people. Other than that, he keeps many things to himself. However, his secret is that he enjoys punishing others who deserves it. He enjoys inflicting pain on others, along with a good fight. Abilities Not all of Ikayo's abilities are known, other than that the magic he learned from the "Unknown Force" was Purgatory Magic- a type of dark magic that allows the user to create weapons of torture and mass destruction out of pure elements like silver or gold. Ikayo always carries arround gold in his coat pockets and wears silver bracelets. He also learned shadow and dark magic. Ikayo is a natural tactician and is the smartest in battle out of the "Tenshi Brothers". -'Shadows of Limitation'- the user bends his shadow to try and wrap up the opponent.. -'Quick Silver Slice'-the user bends silver and makes it sharp and fluid. Then he uses it a sharp whip that moves at incredible speeds. -'Golden Doomsday Cannon'- the user turns gold into a cannon on his arm and shoots beams of darkness out of it. -'Hand of Sin'- the user makes contact with the opponent's forehead and puts their mind in a world where they are torchured. The opponent feels some of the pain inflicted on him in his mind and is weakend dramatically. Ikayo can use this move on himself to put himself in a state of adrenaline. His muscles tense up and increases his own strength, speed, and reaction time. In this state, he unlocks spells of terrible destruction. As of now, he can only use it up to 3 times on himself. Any more times and he might lose control of his power. He is still training to breaking that limit. -'Dark Pillar' Trap- the user creates many orbs of darkness and infuses them within the lay of the land. When someone with magical power steps on their location, they explode like mines and create a large pillar of darkness. -'Double Shoulder Cannon'- the user creates two golden cannons about the same length as the distance between his shoulder and elbow. The cannons are comfortabley lached onto his shoulders and back. These cannons fire magic seaking missiles. -'Infernal Summoning: Astaroth'- the user conjures up a dark war machine out of his shadow (almost like a robot). It does not do too much moveing, however, its made up of magic lasers, cannons, and missles. The user controls it from the inside. -'Earth Turret'- Creates a rail gun out of the ground. Weakness Ikayo is not much of a close combat mage. He is more mid range and long range. The only known form of close combat he has is when he uses the Hand of Sin on himself along with the Quick Silver Slice spell. Infernal Summoning: Astaroth is a spell that he can only use once every 6 months and it has a time limit of 5 minutes.